


Tales From Marais

by KnightressX



Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightressX/pseuds/KnightressX
Summary: The town of Marais has had some hard times over the years, but the sudden emergence of a mysterious "Green Flu" has brought a new level of apprehension and uncertainty to its citizens. The return of Doctor Abigail "Abby" Arcane, the machinations of Avery Sunderland and the mysterious forces dwelling within Marais' swamp have all aligned to alter the course of biologist Alec Holland's life forever.This is collection of Swamp Thing Prompts from my Tumblr that take place Pre/During/Post Series.





	Tales From Marais

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to maintain momentum for the wonderful series by posting responses to prompts from my Tumblr throughout the month to make it a Swamp Thing September.

Remy Dubois’ sightless eyes and bullet-ridden body were almost enough to make Lucilia Cable feel sick. She couldn’t stop starring at it, despite her awareness of the necessity of doing of staging to make the story she had mentally concocted fit properly. It was hardly the first time that she taken a life while on duty; as there had been the rare situations where deescalating hadn’t been possible. Although he had had a gun pointed at her, she’d been shrewd enough to get him to lower his weapon. You couldn’t blackmail the dead and Remy had _really_ wanted that money.

If it had been due to something she had done, then maybe, just _maybe_ she might have let him walk away. Her closet was bursting with skeletons and even though the idea of a piece of trash like him thinking he could hold something over her was galling, there had been that tiny, unspoken feeling that perhaps her past deeds had finally caught up with her.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

But then Remy had to be an idiot by bringing up Matthew and she had seen red. He threatened her _son,_ threatened his _future_ and had just expected her to go along with it. He’d been stupider than she thought he was if he had really expected to get away with everything, while not realizing that she would have done anything necessary to protect her son.

Now Remy Dubois was dead and she had so many other things to consider.

Matthew being a murderer was at the top of her list.

Lucilia had always been so careful to keep the seedier aspects of her life hidden away. Her dealings with Avery; all the dirty little favors that had earned her the extra money to keep their lives comfortable. But she knew Matthew better than anyone else; her son would never have willingly gotten involved with Avery and killed a man in cold blood.

He was better than that. 

He wasn’t like _her._

But for whatever reason, Alec Holland was dead because of him and the whole situation had Avery’s stink all over it. Her just couldn’t let things be, couldn’t let anyone exist in his world without somehow tainting them. She’d kept him away from Matthew for years and had thought she’d succeeded in protecting him.

She’d been wrong and he had paid for it.

Still starring at Remy’s body, Lucilia felt a wave of serenity wash over her. Avery had crossed a line by involving Matthew in his schemes and she knew what she had to do.

Avery was finally going to get what was coming to him.


End file.
